1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for transferring a transporting hanger for garments from a feed conveyor to a following conveyor, in particular a delivery conveyor, the transporting hanger that is hanging with a hanger hook on the feed conveyor being released from the feed conveyor and, for further transport, the transporting hanger being hung onto the following conveyor. The invention also relates to a device for transferring a transporting hanger for garments from a feed conveyor to a following conveyor, in particular a delivery conveyor.
2. Related Art
In textile processing establishments, in particular laundries, transporting hangers are used for transporting garments through the establishment. The transporting hangers may be ones that are used for hanging shirts, coats, jackets, overalls or the like or ones that are used for hanging or securing pants and other garments.
During transport through the establishment, both the transporting hangers bearing a garment and empty transporting hangers must be transferred from one conveyor to another. These may be conveyors of any given type, and in particular also of different types, for example ones with a circulating conveying chain for driven further transport of the transporting hangers. In the transfer of the transporting hangers from one conveyor to the other, it has been found to be problematic if the transporting hangers have to be transferred from the feed conveyor to the following conveyor with differing orientation. The problems arising as a result are solved in practice in various ways. However, these solutions are always complicated and do not always lead to adequately reliable transfer of the transporting hanger from one conveyor to the other.